


Shades of Pink

by cranberieee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Shots, meow, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberieee/pseuds/cranberieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answered some prompts on tumblr a while back. </p>
<p>01. "Things you said too quietly"<br/>02. "Things you said when you were scared" and "Things you said while we were driving"<br/>03. "Things you said at 1am"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incredibly Close and Extremely Quiet

_01\. Things you said too quietly_

It wasn’t meant to be like this.

The sky was a deep dark blue with hints of violet, sprinkled with faintly twinkling white lights. It was the sky that you’d have to take a long drive into the countryside to see, but the three-hour journey and having an overly fidgety boyfriend, nagging you about horrible planning, on your passenger seat was worth it for Ushijima. 

It should have been worth it. He really should’ve seen this coming.

Surrounded by the calming night air, parked seemingly in the middle of a field, and seated on the grass that Oikawa initially refused on, the two of them inches apart, fingers and other limbs brushing against one another with every other small movement. It was relaxing; Ushijima couldn’t remember the last time that the two of them did something that wasn’t bickering, being physically engrossed in one another, or literal shouting matches with threats of breaking up included.

“It’s nicer when we’re not speaking to another, it’s quite peaceful,” Ushijima said to no one in particular, except maybe for the gush of wind that decided to sweep through them at the time. 

“Excuse me?!” 

Oikawa snapped his head towards Ushijima, scanning his face for any tell-tale signs of emotion but the only thing he could see was his boyfriend looking solemnly into the sky, as if contemplating some weird platitude about the cosmo. The other boy, quite used to Oikawa’s episodes just continued to gaze up, not wanting to miss what he was planning to surprise Oikawa with. 

Suddenly, Oikawa sat up. Stomping angrily at the innocent grass, making his way to the car parked a few feet away from them. This was when Ushijima turned to him, 

“Oikawa, where are you going?”  
“Away from you.”

Alert at the declaration, Ushijima hastily got up and grabbed Oikawa’s arm, the brown haired boy’s back was to him so he couldn’t really gauge if Oikawa was angry or not. 

“Let go of me, Ushiwaka-chan. It might be your birthday later but I have nothing against giving you a black-eye here and now,” Oikawa tried to jerk away but Ushijima kept his hold firm, a voice in the back of his head told him that he should ease up since Oikawa bruises easily, he shook the voice away. There were more pressing matters at hand.

“Just tell me why you want to go? I thought you said you wanted to go stargazing?”

With that, Oikawa had stopped moving. Only the sound of the breeze and their breaths were heard for a beat until there was a familiar sniffle that Ushijima had encountered too many times for his liking. He softened his hold on Oikawa and turned the other around to face him, the lack of resistance from the setter troubled him, and once they were face to face, Ushijima squeezed the arm he was holding. Oikawa’s head was bowed down, his shoulders were shaking, and those were definitely tears dropping onto the ground, Ushijima tried to pull the other into a hug but he was pushed away.

“Y-you don’t have to be nice to me about this. If you just wanted to break up, you could’ve just told me head on rather than taking me somewhere I’d like to tell it to me gently,” Oikawa said, his voice cracked at some parts and he would furiously wipe at downcast face in the middle of his spiel. He shaking so hard that it was visible and Ushijima was at a total lost with what to do since this wasn’t what he had in mind at all.

“Oikawa,” he tried to coax the other to listen to him but he was only met with more sobs and the occasional violent hiccup. 

“Oikawa,” Oikawa shook his head in response. At least Ushijima knew he was listening to him. 

“Oikawa, I’m not trying to break up with you.”

Brown eyes were scanning at him now, quite intensely at that too although the slight reddening and tears were ruining the usual intimidating effect. There were still wet trails going down Oikawa’s face and Ushijima wanted to kiss wipe them away but he still wasn’t sure if he was allowed. He took a deep breath.

“I took you here because I wanted to do something special with the person I love on my birthday.”  
“B-but you, YOU—- you said ‘it’s nicer when we’re not seeing each other’!” Oikawa exclaimed, paired with an accusative finger jabbed towards the spiker.

Ushijima was inwardly relieved that Oikawa had bounced back from the situation quickly because the usual Oikawa was hard enough to deal with but a crying Oikawa caused little pinpricks in his chest that he assumed he won’t be able to handle for long. 

“I think you’ve only misheard me. I said ‘it’s nicer when we’re not speaking to each other’.” Ushijima watched as Oikawa’s facial expressions shifted once again, from a slightly confused to a flustered and angry-looking one. Ushijima decided that he was going to take things into his own hands. 

Before Oikawa could utter his retort, Ushijima pulls him into a kiss. The action causing all of Oikawa’s previous troubles to melt away as he instinctively wraps his arms around Ushijima’s neck and rests most of his weight onto the other’s chest, trusting Ushijima enough not to let him fall as both of their eyes close and they sink into a world made of each other’s heat. One of Ushijima’s arms wrap around Oikawa’s waist while the other comes up to the setter’s chin, angling his face upwards to deepen the kiss. 

The two of them relished in the contact for a moment before something bright and fast caught Oikawa’s attention through squinted eyes. He pulled away and was immediately awestruck. About dozens of shooting stars were streaking the sky, their tails disappearing a few seconds after they appear. Oikawa blinked back and looked at Ushijima who was also looking at the sight.

Everything clicked in Oikawa’s head and realised that it was all a horribly (but in another perspective, hilarious) misunderstanding. This is what he gets for dating someone who speaks too quietly sometimes.

The two of them watched the stars fall in a binding embrace.


	2. There is A Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined two prompts:  
> "Things you said when you were scared" and "Things you said while we were driving"

_02\. "Things you said when you were scared" and "Things you said while we were driving"_

Wakatoshi Ushijima drives like he plays volleyball. Simple, precise, practised, and with the aggression of a raging bull trapped inside a pen with a matador wearing red. It’s safe to say, even though Ushijima has not met any untimely traffic accidents due to his impressive car control, his passengers always feel like they’ve ridden on a rollercoaster rather than a little Mitsubishi sedan.   
  
Which is why Tooru Oikawa, current boyfriend of manic driver Ushijima, questions his life decisions whenever he lets said person take him out for a  _relaxing_  drive. It was going to be Ushijima’s birthday soon and the darker haired boy always insisted that they go somewhere nice for special occasions so Oikawa thought that it wouldn’t hurt anyone to let Ushijima take him out. He has never misjudged a situation direly. Now, he’s strapped tightly into the passenger seat of Ushijima’s car, feet pushed to the matting, hands gripping the dashboard, and his heart left behind on their last abrupt right turn. It wasn’t that Ushijima wasn’t a careful driver, Oikawa watches him watch the road and knows that Ushijima is cautious and takes time to read the surroundings, it’s just that he drives with the extreme accuracy  ~~and speed~~  of a formula one driver that Oikawa thinks Ushijima should’ve been into race car driving rather than volleyball, maybe he would have gone to Nationals if that was the case as well.   
  
Oikawa leans forward on his seat, the seatbelt pressing down against his chest makes him feel slightly more at ease but the sense of panic doesn’t seize in his stomach. The setter thinks that it’s because Ushijima doesn’t seem to realise that he, the great Oikawa, was reduced to a bundle of restless nerves, ready to wildly unleash terror upon the slightest signs of the car going off the course. He has not idea where Ushijima could be taking him but he sees a speed bump ahead, wishes he didn’t agree to this, and prepares himself for the assault on his composure.

The initial rough bump caused Oikawa to bounce up on his seat, making his tenaciously placed limbs scramble for purchase. His hand accidentally mashes the buttons on Ushijima’s car stereo, causing one of Ushijima’s playlists to start pulsing through the speakers. Oikawa doesn’t really understand why Ushijima was so fond of 80s music but the brown haired teen barely had time to contemplate on that fact when a familiar [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-cD4oLk_D0) was filling the car. Despite the song’s calm tones, it just added to Oikawa’s panic as the lyrics:  _if a double decker bus, crashes into to us, to die by your side—is such a heavenly way to die_ played. Oikawa turned to face Ushijima who was humming the song under his breath while driving and Oikawa suddenly felt more annoyed than fearful for his life.

“You’re doing this on purpose, Ushibaka” Oikawa said accusingly, lightly jabbing a slender finger to Ushijima’s side, Ushijima just continues to look at the road in return as Oikawa tries to jab deeper onto the side of his ribs. They were like that until the end of the song.

”Oikawa, stop.” Ushijima says, his eyes never leave the path ahead of him though. Oikawa just sticks up his lower lip in retaliation as he sinks back to his seat. There was a few beats of silence. 

“I’m just trying to drive as fast as I can since I know you don’t particularly like riding when I’m behind the wheel,” Ushijima interrupts the quiet, he takes a quick sideways glance at Oikawa who was now curling up on the seat and hiding his face on his knees. Ushijima focuses on the road again, determined to keep his Oikawa safe on the way to a special place. 


	3. [0600]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers in the bracket is the time in military format :D

_Things you said at 1am_

**[0100]**

“There’s been an accident,” a voice drifted into his sleep idled mind, the words sparking his neurons to ignition, piercing through the fogginess of his thoughts.

Oikawa shoots out of bed, slaps on a shirt and sweats that were a little too big on him (since he attempted to put on one of his button-ons but he finds that his fingers are betraying him at the moment so he throws the offending garment away), and before he could form coherent thoughts, he hears himself asking for the address of the hospital. 

Usually, if he receives a call from Ushijima at any time before 10am, he would be absolutely furious and complain to the other about space, boundaries, and normal human sleeping habits. But although Oikawa’s phone displayed “Ushibaka-chan”, his number, and that stupid photo he took of the spiker wearing a Hello Kitty headband from when they went to a Sanrio shop, the voice that spoke was definitely not the deep bass he’d had several conversations, both good and bad, with.

**[0203]**

The hospital was further than he wanted. The drive was annoyingly calm, a stark contrast to the panic that was quietly rising within him. When Oikawa arrived at the entrance, he was met by Reon, one of Ushijima’s old Shiratorizawa teammates, he looked quite beat up as well. Oikawa recalls that Ushijima had gone to a birthday celebration of his with the team, told Oikawa not to wait up for him because it may take long. There was a brief moment when he considered punching the other but when Reon approached him with a look that was screaming weariness and dread, Oikawa lost all anger. In it’s place, a chill began to climb up his spine, freezing him where he stood. 

A warm hand was on his shoulder, guiding him inside. 

“He got hit by a car.”

There was a high-pitched choke, Oikawa realised it came from him but nobody seemed to notice. The hospital was fairly quiet except for the bustle of equipment being moved, the footsteps of the personal, and the machines of the desk clerks. The silence gave Oikawa’s thoughts room to simmer. 

Reon started guided him to an elevator then a hall. The arrows they seem to be following all said “To Operations Rooms”. Oikawa was moving steadily, gripping the bottom of the shirt he was wearing. 

**[0235]**

Oikawa was never fond of the hospital atmosphere; it was too noisy and alive at one point then it would be dead quiet next. That’s why he didn’t pursue Medicine in university even though people kept saying that with his brains, he could if he tried, if he wanted to. It also reminds him of the time he spent in one when his knee’s condition took a nosedive for the worse. Currently, the mood in the O.R. waiting area was the worst. A sign plastered to a wall, glowing green, the words “OPERATING” didn’t sit well with him. 

Familiar figures littered the hall in various states of distress, Ushijima’s Shiratorizawa friends, Oikawa didn’t want to greet any of them. He doesn’t know what he’d say and he fears that he’d only make the situation worse if he said that he felt: you guys were supposed to be taking care of him, why did you assholes let this shit happen? It played through his mind like a mantra. 

He took to a wall and just sort of let his back fall to it with a thud. 

**[0315]**

Brown eyes peered from disorderly locks of wavy brown hair, Oikawa finally lifts his head to scan the hall more closely. He recognises Goshiki who was pacing back and forth, Semi who was talking to a curled up Tendou on the provided seats, Shirabu who was just standing there, then Reon looked the most put together was sitting beside Semi. 

“What happened?”

He forced out the words, eyeing Reon who would probably give him the answer he needed. There was a beat of slience, Reon and Shirabu just looked at him but no one looked like they wanted to give him one. There was anger threatening to spill. 

“What. Happened.”

Oikawa said, he didn’t shout it but his tone was far from gentle. Surprisingly, it was Tendou who finally broke the quiet.

“Kawanishi and Yamagata went home earlier so me and Wakatoshi walked them to the bus stop. We were going back to the bar when there was a scream from an alleyway, apparently a lady was being robbed. We scared him off her but Wakatoshi, h-he just chases him, he catches the guy but the robber just pushes him into the street and just—”

The middle blocker was shaking, face still buried in his hands. Tendou was visibly shaking just recalling the experience. Semi was rubbing soothing circles onto his back as the hallway was filled with muffled sounds of crying. 

Oikawa wanted to scream. 

**[0420]**

The green light emanating from the “OPERATING” sign dims down into a grey. Oikawa stares at it in dismay. Tendou has yet to put his head up since he got there and the others were still in their gloomy states as well. Oikawa wasn’t fairing any better especially when a doctor in green scrubs came out from the operating room. 

“Are you all friends or relatives of Wakatoshi Ushijima?”

There was collective nod from majority of them, the doctor then beckons at them to come closer. Tendou refuses to stand so Semi and Reon stays with him on the chairs. Shirabu and Oikawa slowly walk to the doctor who was wearing an unreadable face. 

“We’re done with the surgery. He broke a few ribs and and an arm. Lost some blood and there’s a definite concussion but he’s fine. We’re moving him to a room now since he’s not in an extremely dire state but his first night would be critical and we suggest he get discharged a few days after he wakes up, note that he might not make up today or even tomorrow though.”

Both of them gave a sigh of relief, it was better than expected. The doctor gives them a small smile and follows-up that an attendant would direct them to the room where they moved Ushijima to. 

Shirabu goes to tell the others while Oikawa stands there. Spacing out at the area where the doctor walked away two. The words, “he might not wake up,” were plaguing him now. 

He snaps out of his reverie as a nurse approaches them, she’s going to lead them to where they moved Ushijima. 

**[0530]**

He’s back at the hospital entrance now. This time, he’s biding farewell to the rest of the Shiratorizawa team. They had seen Ushijima, except for Tendou who said he’s seen enough and heard just fine. None of them felt comfortable seeing the absolute ace incapacitated in any shape or form. 

“Oikawa-san, are you sure you don’t want any company? I could stay,” Shirabu suggested but Oikawa doesn’t want anyone else to look at Ushijima in such a vulnerable state for long. Oikawa was possessive that way. The shorter setter just nods when Oikawa rejects the offer. 

Reon takes his hands and gives him Ushijima’s phone, a bit battered but definitely still working. Oikawa clutches it, his arm trembling with the force. 

“We’re sorry.”

Reon just puts it out there. Oikawa doesn’t feel like giving an insincere response so he stays quiet. The four of them start to walk away. 

**[0600]**

Oikawa was sat on the windowsill in Ushijima’s hospital room. He doesn’t really feel like looking at the spiker; he can’t bear to subject Ushijima to anything that might stress him out such as his lover bawling his eyes out and screaming about how much of an idiot cow he is for getting himself in such a state. 

He distracts himself by sending a text to Iwa-chan, telling him that he’s at the hospital but knowing his childhood friend, he’d probably read it later at around noon when he gets up since it’s a Friday, Fridays mean no morning classes for Iwa-chan. That reminds Oikawa to send an e-mail to his and Ushijima’s university about what happened. 

So he works on typing it out on his phone. The clicking sound making him feel lethargic. He decides to suck it up and on the bedside chair. Ushjima’s arm, the left one, was unharmed (thankfully) and Oikawa laces his fingers in-between the sleeping figure’s. The steady but weak pulse does things to Oikawa’s mental state that he can’t really word. 

He stares at the Ushijima’s bandaged hand, the slow up and down of his chest, and lastly, his face. It was bruised on his right side, Oikawa assumed that most of the impact centered there, and his lip was busted. 

He stopped looking. He tries to stop thinking. 

Oikawa narrows down his world to the reassuring sound of Ushijima’s shallow breaths. 

**[0659]**

Something soft yet dry in texture was pressing on his forehead, his sleep fogged brain managed to register. He swats his hand at whatever it was, Oikawa still wanted to sleep, he deserves it, he’s had a terrible night, and Ushijima—-

A bit more awake than before, Oikawa tries to squeeze the hand he knew he fell asleep holding but it was only met with empty air. There was panic now, his breathing was too out of control for his liking, Oikawa attempts to lift his head from the hospital bed—-then there was a familiar touch on his jaw, guiding him upwards. Oikawa hasn’t opened his eyes yet but he knows the feeling of the lips, chastely caressing his despite the odd dryness of them and the bitter tinge of what could be anaesthic. 

This was one of their comforting rituals. Oikawa deepens the kiss, continues to trace the outline of Ushjima’s lips with his.


End file.
